Coming!
by Corherpek And.55
Summary: How will Hermione and Ron react in being mummy and daddy?


_**8**__**th**__** month, 5 five weeks to go**_

"It's coming, it's coming!"

Ron Weasley's voice could be heard from each corner inside Hogsmeade.

"IT'S COMING! HAGRID.."

"What in the name of the magic Ron..?" Hagrid's now ashy head peeped out from his fence, his gigantic pumpkins behind him. All he could see was a great deal of dust around the street implicating movements and some kind of fiery, red clump..

"Holy Hippogriff!"

Hagrid shouted scared as the red mass came towards him jumping and eventually landing triumphantly over the biggest pumpkin opening it in the middle and being drenched of its insides!

Hagrid held his head with both hands for protection and gazed upon the intruder, in fear of a kneazle or even...a new magical creature he thought enthousiastically only to replace his enthousiasm with disgust and surprise realizing his visitor!

"By me! You first of the Weasley lot.." exclaimed Hagrid holding his belly, giggling rushing towards Ron for help.

"Blimey Ron.. I thought you were a kneazle in oestrus, which caught my hair for another bloody creature!"

Ron had squinted and in his head was the pumpkin's top with its stem too, like a perfectly comic helmet.

Hagrid looked at him, when suddenly Ron's eyes came back to normal nearly falling down of his skull.

"Ahh!" he shouted as he came back to his consciousness, sort of, and rubbed his face.

"For chocolate's sake Ronald stop it! I am an old half man now, you know heart attacks can pay me a visit.."

"Fuck Hagrid! How long am I here..?" Ron screamed again desperately looking at Hagrid and jarring him rapidly, "Forget it!", and again he was the red mass.

"What's Hermione putting inside his food..?" Hagrid monologued.

Ron Weasley ran like a mad man towards their apartment with Hermione into the streets of Hogsmeade. They had decided to rent it for a while staying away from the crowd to live their love and start a family. As their children would come, they would move into a larger house..

But Ron hadn't imagined it being such an experience!

Unable to disapparate due to his anxiety, he rushed towards his wife being positive to admit his heart went faster than himself.

"Mione! IT'S COMING GOOD WIZARDS, I couldn't find water let's get you to St Mungo's, I am perfectly fine now, let's disapparate!" Ron exclaimed rapidly, opening his lap for disapparition.

"Ron..." came Hermione's calm voice seeing her man's not so calm one. She tried to get up unsuccesfully.

"Dontdontdontdont!" she heard Ron's shrill voice, as whenever he was in such state his voice would be more whining than a squirell's!

"Baby don't.. You shouldn't!" continued his delirium

"Ron..", she rolled her eyes.

"Let's...let's get a healer over there..!"

"My love.."

"Yeah, that should be peeerfectly fine...!"

"I am losing my pat..!"

"If you can't disapparate, yeah, that should do it!"

"SHUT-IT!"

The last thing Ron saw was Hermione latching herself onto him, sealing his mouth with hers, throwing her tongue inside his mouth exploring every corner of it..

She felt him protesting and raising his hands, only to sigh contentendly and surrender.

She released his mouth with a sound not letting his lips however..

"It-just-kicked! My fool.." she whispered against him and got up caressing her very-seeming-pregnant belly. Ron remained flat in his back upon their sofa arm.

"Aa-huhh..." he sighed as he adjusted the words looking over at his wife and lying back again. He eventually got up, gazing at her belly. "Pheww.."

"You little Weasley fuzzy, you gave your daddy a scare! Daddy got silly.."

Hermione always admired Ron's ability to change moods and voices as a funny man, able to make everyone cheer up but the way he would talk to their baby would always find her unguard. She got her fingers through his hair casually but sensually as he was whispering to their unborn child, holding their inbodied love between his palms..

Ron gazed up at her, as she played with his locks, and grinned with love.

"Daddy got more than silly..!" he heard her say and he felt her hand picking at something from his head he didn't even knew waas there.

Her hand went into his sight for him to find a pumpkin helmet between her fingers. He puckered his lips smiling and getting puppy eyes looking up at her. He smirked angelically as Hermione raised her eyebrow!

"What did you wanted from Hagrid anyway?" she asked curiously.

"The greatest quality of crystal, pure water from the Dark Forest for my child's first bath of course!" he answered.

"Baby, if you continue experiencing nervous breakdown each and every time our little one gives a kick you'll be the one needing not one, not two, but the whole medical personnel of St Mungo's!" declared Hermione half laughing, half bossy-speaking.

Ron frowned sceptically knowing Hermione was right and hugged their child, kissing Hermione's belly as she continued exploring his head..

_**9**__**th**__** month, 4 weeks to go**_

Ron was sitting on their sofa like he was pissing his own self, his legs united, hand upon his scrotch as if for protection and another hand holding a cup of tea. He now understood Hermione's sickness from time to time during her pregnacy, as he was gazing into the cup upon the gold brew.

"Urine.. You genious pieces of Muggles! How would like this piece of yellow shit..?" he started a diatribe over Muggle dumbness, one of many, a perfect way to piss Hermione of, but he abruptly stopped as his wife and her mother got into the room with cups.

"I told you daughter.. Since you're all so rounded up and puffy you're carrying a boy!", he heard Horims Granger exclaim towards Hermione, while she gulped uncomfortably gazing upon him. Hermione had agreed to undergo her pregnacy all wizarding way, causing her parent's serious objection. But Ron would not have it and so would Hermione.. **His** mother was the prime maternal figure for Hermione for years. The fact she had biological parents didn't change that and Ron had no objection to confess it! Harry was real example that family wasn't only biological.

However her parents, especially her mother wouldn't miss a chance to lecture and advice her.

"So you Mug...I mean doctors have a way of determining babies miss?" asked Ron trying to get out of their previous discussion, but Horims had no such intent.

"Not determining my son! Recognizing. Through our high end, technological achievements! And not every doctor! One expertise of them." she answered him, pinpointing the field of technology.

"Well I find it dumb!" he exclaimed and a devil glance from Hermione made him continue "I mean it's out of use.. What should matter is for our little baby to be healthy and strong, isn't it?"

"Well since you can find out, why not? It's illogical.."

"Believe me **mother**, living with Hermione is the embodiment of logic. But some things come naturally.." he sternly continued.

"Speaking of nature Ronald, I understand your natural need to hung out with friends and everything but you should keep an eye on your wife, shouldn't you?" asked Horims and Hermione would very gladly punch her mother. She felt her heart swell with love towards Ron, knowing how wrong these words were. The veins upon his hands were clearly visible, struggling with his temper and boiling blood which ended up at his ears reddening them.

"I am always keeping an eye on Hermione. I would never leave her alone. Miss.. When we enter the ninth month of the pregnacy I shall not eat or sleep until our child is safely delivered." he exclaimed with an icy voice, narrowing his eyes.

"You too will enter the ninth month of pregnacy?" said Horims sarcastically raising her eyebrow towards Ron.

"Since Hermione is my other half..Yes. Everything one of us does, so does the other. That's what I promised you when I came to marry her."

Ron met the gaze of Hermione, such a tender one their baby kicked its mother's belly.

"Mum if you excuse us, we have a meeting with a healer for some...well..routine checks!" declared Hermione getting up so fast, she felt her tummy jumping hearing Ron's muffled laugh and his relieved exhale, hearing her mother's departure.

"Ohh too bad I shall leave honeys.."

Horims Granger left quickly and Hermione entered their living room from the hall giggling.

"What for?" came Ron's somewhat disturbed voice.

"What for?! Love you know my mum's habit to tease you that way and still you're always giving in." Hermione said crossing her hands and approaching him.

"And you know my habit to not let anyone lecture our relationship! Not ever our families.." came Ron's stern reply, breaking Hermione's heart and putting it back together. She touched his chest and explored it as answer.

"And anyway, what was that shit about these Muggle machines on the pregnants belly?" asked Ron with his still disturbed voice. Now he even seemed offensed.

"Well, the muggle doctors and actually an expertise called gynecologists use some sort of...uhh, well..detecting things looking like telephones called transducers and touching a pregnant belly after applying an amount of jelly over it we can learn nearly everything about the baby!" said Hermione in her most sophisticated voice, trying to explain as best as she could. Something she didn't achieve as Ron's gaze upon her was like he was been stupified and confounded at the same time.

"Thank Merlin I am a wizard! And I was complaining about magic studies.. What are these words Hermione, how can you even understand each other in Muggle world?" shouted Ron tossing his hands into his hair, causing Hermione to exhale and roll her eyes.

"And except that..." started Ron catching her and bringing them eye to eye "...why would I let anyone touch your naked, perfect, smooth, tasty..."

"Ahh Ron, my hormones are bouncing like the Chudley Cannons scorings and you're talking about your pervent appetite over my naked skin." exclaimed Hermione flushed, getting even closer to him.

"Anyway why would I let a doctor touch your belly, especially when its guarding our love?" finished Ron with his soft, protecting, _perfect _voice caressing her belly as if it was crystal.

"You said it.. Our love. Our baby!"

Hermione flung her arms around his neck, guiding his hand to the point where their baby was lying now inside her insides. The baby kicked towards its father and Ron opened his mouth in awe..

"Good lord.."

His mouth caught Hermione's desperate and full of love and adoration. As Hermione was ready to catch his tongue, he got away getting a moan from her.

"However I should say, I liked the idea of jelly over you.. It would have been difficult for the tosser, sort of nygelocogist to do his work!" confessed Ron bringing his hand up from her belly to her breast, kneading it.

"Gods, do I love you Ron.."

_**9**__**th**__** month, 2 weeks to go**_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, my love!" Ron Weasley screamed towards a veery-pregnant Hermione.

"I am obviously not, MY LOVE!" followed Hermione's equal's volume screams.

"Hermione, th... ..daque..Merl..arghh!"

"Ron, speak clearly if you don't mind.."

"The baby is to come in two weeks time Hermione and you want to go to the Ministry because of some sort of a scumming gathering.."

"It's called Wizengamot Ronald and it's certainly not..!"

"Yeahhh, it's called WizenASSmot! A bunch of ass-lickers fannies.."

"RON, that's enough!", she yelled desperate feeling her body burning.

"Ohh bloody Herpo, why did your mother visited us? You're equally as paranoid now!" screamed Ron, spraining his own shirt.

"Please Ron, listen to your own self.. What has my mother got to do with your deliriums..?"

"She's always sucking your perfect, little brain with her stupid advice and..."

"Mind your words Weasley!", came Hermione's quiet voice and her finger towards him.

"Ohh now I am Weasley! Fine! Fine go to this wreck of a Ministry and give birth there, while I will run as mad to find you and my child!" said Ron giving up, throwing his hands up in the air. Hermione put a hand on her waist to support her swollen tummy and the other at her forehead.

"Lo-love..are you okay?" she heard Ron's voice. Ohh again..

"Ron for FUCK'S sake, calm down!" she yelled, literally feeling her head explosing.

She sat upon a chair and gathered some files she had to tidy and check, before heading over to office. Ron was looking at her with a free-of-emotion look.

"Fine..Love. Be on your own! Obviously you don't need your stupid, loving hubby.."

"Ron, that's not what it is. You just over exaggerate for themes..."

"Ohh so you want me as an uncaring piece of prat, don't you?"

But Hermione couldn't answer.

"That's what it is!"

"Ron.."

"You want a prat! Ohh no, I know it.."

"Ron.."

"You are, for ANOTHER time, not happy with poor little Ron!"

"Love.."

"Ohohh, no, no, no don't "LOVE" me Hermione!" yelled Ron pointing his finger at her not looking at her though.

"My water's broke!" screamed Hermione clutching her belly and exhaling rapidly.

Ron's body turned around so violently, his hand froze where it was pointing at Hermione and so it twisted!

"FUCK!.. Wha-what?" Hermione gazed up to see Ron's eyes anxious, his face pale.

"Ahhh! My water.. Ron, the baby.."

"No, no, no, the-the baby will be here in two weeks love!" exclaimed Ron approaching her and touching her face. Hermione clutched his hand squeezing it not so gently.

"Contractions have started and I swear I am gonna-Aaaahh!"

Hermione's head threw back and Ron let out a scream himself.

"Ahh! Coo-Coolness love..I-I lo-love you!"

"Yeah, Ron now it's not the time really.."

"Always its the time for that! Okay, we are giving birth now right, giving birth!" he screamed in ecstasy and run for their coats.

"No, I AM giving birth Ron, except if you have the same contraction.." she said, trying to get up seeing him getting ready.

"Yeah, right where's your genious mother now ehh?" he asked monologically, as he caught her, walking them to the fireplace.

"You're ridiculous!" Hermione's shouted through gritted teeth leaning against her husband.

"Shh, love it's okay.. Shh we are there."

Ron carefully got them into the fireplace and screamed "ST MUNGO'S", before he cocooned Hermione's body with his own as they were both embraced with emerald flames. As he opened his eyes he was at the first floor of St Mungo, a cyclic large room with many fireplaces and lifts, like the one of the Ministry as well as stretchers, healers and...patients. He caught a guy barking like a chihuahua and a girl with chicken feathers when a healer approached them.

"What's the situation sir?" he asked as he brought a stretcher.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE MATE, are you kidding me?!" he screamed and put his wife over the stretcher.

"Give me some help here! Sir, if you want to be present during the labor process follow Healer-Jason.. You should.." the wizard said as more came by taking the stretcher.

"Are you kidding me? My wife is gonna deliver any minute.." Ron screamed and Hermione looked at him.

"Love... Do as he says. I am fine." she declared weakley and as Ron was ready to protest he caught her lips whispering _"I love you"._

Ron doesn't remember much! He went over to an office to be input, he wore some sort of a bag in the colour of slime and next second he was running through a white corridor towards her..

"Hermione Weasley.. Hermione Weasley! Where..?" he was asking each and every healer until he heard her.

"ROOOON!"

"Hermione!" he screamed and rushed through a red door to find a bed surrounded by healers. Some witches here holding her and she kicked one sending her to the other corner of the room, as another contraction rocked her.

"I am here love.. I am here everything's okay!" he whispered approaching her.

"Ahh, where were you..?" she asked clutching his hand.

"Ohh, feel free to squeeze my hand baby! Use it as a...Ouch!"

"Okay Hermione, the baby's on its way! I want you to push now darling!" came the voice of the top Healer, his head wearing a slime-colored hat. Hermione wore a white robe.

"Ahh it's not ending.. RONN!"

"Ahhhh! Calm down love.. calm down and push it's right there, our baby!"

Hermione leaned against him.

"Ahh, god please...AHHH!" Hermione screamed again, her hand from his hand to his hair clutching it as if to uproot them.

"Ohhhh! Hermione, you're doing it perfect baby.. Ahh!"

"There it is Hermione.. I see its shoulders!"

"It can't get out! It has taken the hips of my mother.." she exclaimed and Ron remembered her mother's plump body "..AHHHHH!"

Ron's heart broke hearing Hermione, only for these pieces to melt further hearing another cry. Its birth at the death of Hermione's. It was unknown but so familiar.. A crystal, angelic one! The baby's one!

"Well done Hermione.." said the Healer calmly, getting his cap out and casting some charms at the tiny creature.

"My child.. My child's here..?"

The only thing Ron remembered was a pain in his head and the Healer saying "Mind the father, he fainted.."

"_Ron..."_

Ron was in a blissful state of uncounsiousness when he opened his eyes. He was in a warm, comfortable room lying in an armchair. Slowly adjusting his eyelids to the light he caught a bed. Hermione was over it, her hands holding a sheet bundle.

"Ron.. Come 'ere." he heard her sweet voice as he frowned and blinked to adjust himself and comprehend what was happening.

He got up taking little steps over his newborn family and Hermione showed him their child inside its sheets. He gulped and blinked, unable to stand in front of this natural miracle..

"My god.. Well, good thing you're carrying a boy ehh?" he said, grinning and Hermione gave him a heave.

"Well better than you! You fainted!" she exclaimed laughing touching their foreheads.

"I did not my love, I was worshiping our daughter. Our perfect daughter!", he rejoined kissing her forehead and never taking his eyes off their newborn baby.

Their daughter had stawnerry blonde curls and a velvet skin hugging her tiny body.. She suddenly started to yawn and let out crystal little voices, her hands shaped in fists. Ron instictively leaned down and he found his nose being explored by tiny fingers.

"My god.."

Hermione leaned down and caught his face, looked inside his blue gaze and kissed him lightly.

"Don't you ever say again that I am not happy with what you're doing my love.. That you're inadequate.." she declared firmly hanging him with the outmost care their daughter. Ron seemed terrified, it was so tiny and fragile and pretty this little one, but once his hands found her it was okay..

"I wanted it to be perfect. It deserved to be!"

"I know you were right.. I thought it was not going to be such a big deal." she cupped his face "But it was.. It is! Look at her.."

They gazed down upon their daughter and giggled in awe and delights, joy for what they were standing upon.

"You showed me even before her coming, how wonderful father you're gonna be. Although not so passionate if you don't mind!" continued Hermione and Ron kissed her lightly caressing the baby's fuzz of hair.

"What do you say she's going to take from me?" Hermione suddenly asked after a few minutes of serene silence and comfort. She was holding the baby now and Ron was half onto the bed one hand around his family and Hermione's head cradled comfortably upon the joint of his neck and shoulder.

"I am praying for her to be a mirror of you my love.." Ron answered seriously and changed position so that he could see her. Hermione laughed.

"Ohhh, what a rich harvest Ron!"

"Mione.. I can't tell how proud I am, for our daughter." he continued to look and Hermione's eyes glistened.

"Stop it now love, I 'll be the one to faint.." she said letting out her tears and leaning against him.

"I 'll be here when you do.."

And he did. They were standing there, taking her into their lap from time to time, examining her every part and when Hermione breastfed her for the first time, she let out a sigh and rushed to kissed him, although to Ron's objection as "My daughter will seee!"


End file.
